


Wolves Among the Flowers

by Ace (gold_3745)



Category: Dragon Quest XI
Genre: "flower powers" if you will, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Erik's past, M/M, More tags to be added, Possessing the power of nature, Some things stay canon and some do not, Zwaardsrustian Royalty hot takes, act ii spoilers, mentions of a wound, mild and implied violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21864277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gold_3745/pseuds/Ace
Summary: The legends state that the Goddess of Nature, mighty Gova, bestowed upon the Zwaardsrustian royal family a precious gift. Blood members of the royal family held the power of flora, the power to manipulate plants to their whim.King Arnout held this power, and when the kingdom fell it was to be snuffed out...until 11 years later when a pair of twins were born, along with a new hope for the kingdom.
Relationships: Camus | Erik/Hero | Luminary (Dragon Quest XI)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been so hard keeping this au a secret, please enjoy it! It's been a blast to write, truly. :) Thanks Addy for collaborating on this, without your help I think this would've turned out a lot different! <3

Zwaardsrust was always considered the prettiest kingdom in Erdrea, each hill coated in flowers as far as the kingdom reached. No scholar knew why everything was so lush, sure the ground was very fertile but not enough to justify plants growing quickly and quite big.

Only two people knew why the plants were like this. The king and queen of Zwaardsrust, with their bright blue hair, Arnout and Patrice. King Arnout was born a Zwaardsrust royal descendant through and through, which included the amazing power over plants, making them grow, move, and change at his whim. 

It was unwieldy to control during his childhood, especially when he got emotional; but as he grew older he grew more and more finessed with its nuances.

The king, queen, and their people were happy… until one fateful night. The sky burned, the plants withered, and the kingdom’s people died. Monsters fell like a curtain upon Zwaardsrust, and before the night ended King Arnout and Queen Patrice sat upon a travelers boat. Their blue hair was cut short and commoner’s clothes upon their bodies. 

They watched the smoldering remains of the great flowers they once ran among fade into the distance as the boat took off into sea. It took everything for thorny vines not to show around the King’s own arms, for his grief was immense and almost uncontainable.

One look into his wife’s eyes quelled him; she always had the calmest brightest blue. It was a long boat ride of silence before either of them spoke, “What now…” Patrice’s voice nothing but a murmur into Arnout’s shoulder. Arnout sighed deeply and wrapped an arm around her for his own stability.

“We… blend in, for now. I don’t know if this was a planned assault from another kingdom or… the rise of the dark.” Arnout laid his head back against the ship wall, shocked when it stopped.

“We’re ‘ere. End o’ da line!” One of the sailors shouted at them, and they nodded timidly, shivering as they came above deck. The snow fell fast already, Sniflheim. They thanked and paid the sailors with a bit of the standard currency they hid among their fineries. 

Off they stepped, away from Zwaardrust, their king and queen titles, and their past. They now became Adam and Jane of Sniflheim, and fit in quite well.

* * *

The first few years were spent adjusting to the freezing cold and the generation of their new identities. They dyed their hair a dark muddy blonde, making sure to keep it topped off every few weeks. Arnout had all but killed off his own powers, and they were happy again, although the thought of the fallen kingdom always loomed in the back of their minds.

* * *

It had been ten long years since they arrived in Sniflheim and blended in when one day Arnout came home from his work, covered in grime and shivering from clearing snow off of the Sniflheimian streets when Patrice patted her stomach in satisfaction, “A child is coming, my dear snowflake.”

Arnout was ecstatic to hear the news, as every expectant father should be- but also nervousness swam up his throat. This child would have their vivid hair (as Zwaardsrustians so often have) and worse still, the power of a royal line. The power of flora.

A long ten months led to an even harder delivery, twins! They had twins! Arnout and Patrice decided names quickly, finding Dirk and Beatrix to work with their vivid smiles, hair and powers. The boy made flowers more often than his sister, who made thorny vines when she cried.

Four short years passed, filled with joy from their growing children, every day was a new adventure.

Arnout remembered this time when Beatrix came inside, a snowy sabrecub in her arms and a scratch on her face. She wanted to keep the thing! Dirk jumped on the train too, already having taught the wild beast how to sit. Patrice made them let the cub go, much to their tear filled eyes. 

There was this other time he remembered vividly, Dirk found a toy snake, and put it over his finger. He came crying to Arnout about the snake having bit him and Arnout foolishly fell for the prank, not even Patrice let him live that down. Sometimes she still prodded about it with a quiet, “Oh Yggdrasil! The snake bit you!!” Followed by a slight snicker, barely perceptible above the fireplace’s own crackle while they rested after putting the twins to bed.

It was only until they went to the Royal Library that things went horribly, horribly wrong. They wanted more information on what caused Zwaardrust to fall. Even though it was long ago by now it still cut their hearts open some nights, tears falling at the thought of the experience their children will never see. The hills covered in flowers, with the flowers even coming to greet you when you woke in the morning. The soft winds that run through the sky, filling the kingdom with a quiet song. Too bad there was nothing left.

Upon the shelves was a singular book, one containing a story of Nhou Wat, and a theory linking to one man. Mordegon, the Lord of Shadows. Another contained the predictive story of Erdwins Lantern, written by an ancient scholar spoken to by Yggdrasil herself. The darkness would arise again, and where the Luminary was born, the darkness would come to snuff it out. 

Patrice and Arnout gasped as their eyes met, "The Luminary… he is to exist again." Flowers and thorns climbed up the shelves as they read further and then closed the book. "We have to tell King Gustaf." The Luminary had died in Dundrasil, what if he was to be born again?

"But darling our cov-" Floors below, the doors burst open and a gang of muscly, battle scarred men strode in.

"Bag n tag boys~" The ringleader of the whole situation sneered as he peered over the treasures of the library. "Don't need any of those stupid books, they couldn't make the trip back, just go for the good stuff. Gold!"

Beatrix peered over the railing and pointed at the leader, "Look mum! Visitors!"

The man looked up, eyes focusing on Arnout and Patrice's horrified faces. He pointed to two of the group and then up to them, "See 'em?" They nodded. "Go and kill them for me, don't need no witnesses." 

Arnout and Patrice's faces paled as the two men smirked and started climbing the library's puzzle. Arnout leaned before the two twins and smiled sadly. "Listen darlings, we love you very much… but…"

Beatrix and Dirk looked at Arnout as he touched a temple on each of their heads. Arnout and Patrice watched in dismay as their eyes clouded over with the lack of recognition. 

He hugged them close and sighed, "Your new names are Erik and Mia. Those sound like Sniflheim don't they, my loves?" They nodded numbly as the last bits of the spell came into effect. He whispered one word in their ears as they fell into a short slumber, _ run _.

Patrice opened a window as Arnout wrapped them in plants, using his powers to drop them in a snowbank. He closed the window and looked at Patrice. "I love you, so deeply."

"I love you too darling." She smiled warmly as a flower crown sprouted around her head. She looked at it in wonder, and Arnout too, a sad smile coming to his face.

Over their 20 years of marriage, there was always a formality, a quiet promise of love, but they never said 'I love you' to each other with the other saying the same in return. 

One of the closest guarded secrets in the kingdom, one only the royal line knew of until it happened, the power of flora was shared with their spouse when they truly loved each other.

The two men came up, swords at the ready. Arnout and Patrice held hands as the men sneered. 

"Vikings, are you?" Arnout asked without fear.

"The pointed 'elmet that telling eh?" One man snickered.

"Any last words?" The other viking pointed the sword tip into Patrice's collarbone. 

Arnout and Patrice's hands tightened around each other, "Zwaardsrust fell but it will rise again." Arnout smiled, the eyes becoming distant as two _ shink! _ sounds resounded through the library.

Down the bodies fell, dead. The plants nearby withered. The vikings looked between each other and shrugged, slinging the bodies over their shoulders and taking them downstairs.

* * *

The raid took hours, and they ambled out with arms full. In the nearby snowbank was crying. The viking chief stopped their parade and leaned by the snow, finding two blue haired children. 

He leaned down and picked them up, "Well, what are your names?" 

The girl spoke up first, loud and clear through her tears, "M-Mia!" 

The boy followed afterward, a quiet tone to his words as he reached over to console Mia, "Erik… We lost our parents, can you help us find them?"

The Chief hid the spark of recognition and malicious intent in his eyes. "Ah, so sorry… I heard a lovely couple chatting about how they left their kids behind…" He waited until they processed what he said and continued. "Ya can live with us though, we need some more hands on the deck."

Erik and Mia's eyes lit up, "Really?! Thank you mister!" Mia beamed.

The Chief nodded and set them down, "Now keep close to us the way home is long." 

Down they trekked, to the boat and back to the hideout, their powers hidden and forgotten.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, it's Addy! I'm super-pumped to share this au with everyone! Thank you soooo much to Ace for allowing me to write with him! It's been really fun, and I'm excited for y'all to see more soon!

Erik pushed the door to his and Mia’s makeshift home open, letting the door fall shut with a thump behind him. He didn’t have much of anything left in him today after the workload he’d been given. It seemed nowadays one sour look was all it took to piss off the chief. He plopped down on the ground next to Mia, leaning back to lay down with arms folded behind his head. He stared up through the open roof of the cave with a sigh. Mia turned to look at him, eyebrow raised.

“Rough day? What did you do this time?”

Erik sighed again, more weighty this time. He’d swallowed an uttered insult too late and earned not only more work, but a welt on his back. “Ah, you know. The usual.”

Mia rolled her eyes with a laugh. 

“One of these days you’re going to learn to keep your mouth shut.”

A sarcastic laugh filled the cave. Erik sat up to look his sister in the eye. “Yeah, okay. When you learn how that works, let me know.”

His line of sight scanned around the cave out of boredom and exhaustion, his gaze falling on a potted plant. He’d never watered it, and he was pretty sure Mia didn’t either. Yet it was still alive and as vibrant as ever, vivid petals a stark contrast against the dark walls of the cave. 

He pushed the thought from his mind as his stomach growled, echoing through the mostly empty cave. Erik slowly hoisted his sore body from the floor and made his way outside, into the quickly fading daylight. Dinner wasn’t going to find itself.

_____________

It was almost Mia’s birthday and Erik was at a loss. They didn’t have much to begin with, so finding a present would be tougher than it should have been. Of course when asked, she picked the most impossible gift- the Red Orb of Heliodor. How in the hell did she expect him to let alone find, then steal it? He was a grunt, not a thief.

It turned out that luck was on Erik’s side for once. The Vikings had taken him along for their last raid, and he’d actually gotten his dagger dirty. He didn’t outright kill, he couldn’t bring himself to go that far... but he wasn’t against dishing out a few mortal wounds. He’d snatched a fancy-looking necklace out of the pile of plunder before the chief noticed and stashed it away in his pocket.

Later that day after everything had been painstakingly hauled off of the ship, Erik returned to their hovel. Mia sat cross-legged on the floor, turning a copper coin over in her hands. Erik walked up behind her and placed the necklace on her head.

At first she’d scoffed at it, calling it junk. But after she put it on she felt...different. Maybe Erik was right, maybe there was some sort of magic in it.

Not magic. A curse. A curse disguised as a blessing, allowing Mia to turn everything she touched to gold. They’d soon have enough to sell to get out, to finally be free. But before they could even begin to plan she began to go overboard. Almost everything they owned now glimmered, turned to solid gold. The power overtook her young mind, and soon her body as well. 

She’d tried to remove the necklace at Erik’s request, and that was when it all went to hell. Erik watched on in helpless horror as his sister began to turn to solid gold before his eyes. Just before the last bit of her pale skin was overtaken, thorn-covered golden vines sprouted from her hands, from her back. Erik fell back in shock, what in the hell was going on? Vines? Was it a side-effect from the curse?

With one last scream Mia was encased, arms and vines alike permanently outstretched in a silent plea. That scream echoed in Erik’s mind, and he had a feeling it would as long as she was trapped like this.

Erik sat back, shocked motionless. His entire life had changed in a matter of seconds, and it was all because he’d given her the damned necklace in the first place. He lurched forward onto his hands and knees. Hot, angry tears streamed down his face. He didn’t save her. He couldn’t. Erik balled up his fist and punched at the ground until his hand lost feeling. He fell forward, head in his hands as sobs echoed through the cave. As his despair grew, he felt a strange energy began to sprout from the inside.

Vines, much like the ones that were still encased with Mia began to unfurl, covered in chrysanthemums. He slowly lifted his head and fear seized in his chest. He reached out to touch one as it gently curled around his finger. As his breathed settled, the vines disappeared just as easily as they had appeared. 

This had to be some sort of nightmare. He fell off the boat before they came ashore. He passed out moving crates. Something, anything else could so much more easily explain the last hour of his life than what had actually transpired.

_____________

It had been a year since Erik shut the door of his only home and didn’t look back. He sighed as he rolled his bedroll out beside the dying fire, staring up at the stars. The stars were one of the only things that didn’t make him feel horribly alone these days. That, and the strange power that haunted his dreams and nightmares alike. He often awoke from the particularly upsetting nightmares surrounded by a halo of flower petals. He imagined it had something to do with the strange feelings he got whenever he thought too hard about Mia, but he couldn’t make what had happened in the cave happen again no matter how hard he tried.

And then he wasn’t alone. It was a run-of-the-mill night, Erik spending what little extra money he had on an ale to quell his mind for a short while. Except this night would be far from the usual. Thieves, not unlike himself, barged in and attempted to rob the place. With some casual sleight of hand and a touch of warranted aggression, Erik had taken out the thieves’ leader and single-handedly stopped the robbery.

One of their members was particularly impressed with him, and stuck around to chat while the others fled with their tails between their legs. The thief sidled up to where Erik sat perched at the bar, enjoying a drink on the house for his heroic efforts.

“The name’s Derk. You showed some pretty fine thieving work there, friend!” Derk stuck out his hand, and Erik ignored it. 

“I’m not your friend. You just tried to rob this place...pretty poorly too, I’d add. Why are you still here?”

Derk’s smile didn’t falter, what was with this guy? He took the empty seat next to Erik, no intention of going away anytime soon. Erik sighed. He wasn’t looking for company, but it seemed he didn’t have a choice. 

Derk chattered on about how exciting life had become once he started training to be a thief. Erik zoned out, tracing his finger along the wet spot his flagon had made on the bartop. 

“Ey, why don’t I come along with you? If I wanna be the greatest thief I can be, I should be travelin’ with the best. And as far as I can see, that’s you.”

Erik bristled, leaning away. As much as he didn’t really enjoy being alone, he wasn’t sure he wanted this guy tagging along with him. He seemed more of a liability than an asset. As if Derk could read his mind, he spoke up before Erik could come up with an excuse to turn him away.

“I’m more useful than I look, swear.”

Erik propped his chin on his hand, giving Derk a scrutinizing look. He didn’t look intimidated, and he seemed like the type of guy that could talk his way in or out of any situation he wanted. Erik slapped his hand on the bar- what the hell. Looking back he wouldn’t know if it was the loneliness or curiosity, but he certainly wouldn’t regret it.

“A week. You can travel with me for a week. If it doesn’t end in complete disaster, you can stay.”

Derk clapped a hand on Erik’s shoulder, making him jump. His ale threatened to slosh over the rim of his flagon.

“Thank you, I promise I won’t let ya down, friend.”

_____________

Derk was telling the truth, he didn’t let Erik down. At least not until Heliodor. Erik wouldn’t admit he had a crush, but his strange flora power admitted it for him. Beautiful pink roses often appeared in his hair whenever him and Derk were planning a heist, making travel plans, or just chatting over dinner. It was either the adrenaline of the steal or his loneliness, but something about thieving with Derk by his side made his heart rate double and his cheeks flush pink. The near-constant compliments didn’t help, either.

Derk never questioned the flower thing. He noticed that Erik often had flowers in his hair, but when he tried to pluck one out while he was sleeping and it didn’t budge...that was strange. Traveling the world exposed him to all sorts of magic he didn’t understand or care to try, so he filed it away in his mind and didn’t need to know specifics if Erik didn’t bring it up. But the more these strange instances happened, the more Derk wanted to know what exactly was going on with his companion. After all, he should know everything he could about the person he was traveling the world with. He made a mental note to ask as soon as they were out of Heliodor.

Their latest plan was almost too crazy to work, but if it did it would be their biggest score ever. Erik sauntered into the ballroom of Heliodor castle, a gown of emerald green clinging to his shoulders, waist, and then flaring out to the floor. He held onto his overcoat slung over his forearm, telling the usher he was “oh so susceptible to the cold” and insisted on keeping it. It had a secret pocket to stash the orb, and once they had it they’d make a break for it.

Erik was a little self conscious about blending in with Heliodor’s finest, but with a touch of makeup and his electric blue hair braided back into a crown, he looked just as stunning as any eligible maiden there. He graciously took Derk’s hand and allowed himself to be lead onto the dance floor, heels clicking against the polished floors. 

As soon as Derk’s hand fell onto the sleight curve of his waist, a crown of pink roses bloomed along his braid and across his dress. The onlookers gasped in appreciation and envy, an enchanted gown? They’d never seen anything like it. 

Erik cursed internally, he’d already drawn far too much attention to them than he wanted. So much for blending in. They were the topic of gossip as the song ended, hushed whispers and eyes averted from them as soon as they stepped off of the dance floor.

Erik caught Derk by the elbow. “Time to make ourselves scarce,” he hissed through gritted teeth. He quickly replaced it with a bashful smile, waving down a server for a glass of champagne. He took a sip for show before rounding the corner and dumping the rest in a potted plant. He set the glass on a mantle, picked up his skirts, and hurried down the hall to the large, wooden, and most importantly _unguarded_ doors. Thank goodness the halls were semi-carpeted, muffling the clicks of his heels. He made a mental note to opt for flatter and quieter footwear next time.

He slipped into the treasury with little issue, Derk wasn’t far away chatting up the guards with his usual charm. It didn’t take long to find the orb, glittering in the low light on a pedestal. Erik held it in his hand, it wasn’t as weighty as he expected. That was good news, the lighter the loot, hopefully the easier the getaway. He took a breath before he stashed the orb in his coat and slipped back out into the hall. 

He was so close, he could see their out. Just a few dozen paces to the hall, then a few dozen more out the main doors. Erik caught Derk’s eye as he passed the adjoining hall, giving him the signal. 

_It was time to go._

Erik’s gaze lingered on Derk just a bit too long to realize he was about to run face first into a guard before it was too late. He stepped back and forced a giggle that sounded nervous. Nervous enough to be suspicious. 

“Hello madame, may I help with your coat? It looks _heavy_.” 

Erik panicked. He took a few tentative steps back before he turned and bolted for the stairs. 

“Hey, stop! After her!” The guards raced after him, up the stairs and out to the balcony.

Erik stood at the edge, ready to attempt to climb down. He shifted his weight to his heels, peering down right before he felt a lurch. His heel snapped, too much pressure at an odd angle. He kicked them off and let them fall to the garden below. He missed his boots like fresh hell. His grip quickly slipped from the abrupt shift in balance, and he began to fall. He wrenched his eyes shut in anticipation of the impact, but was halted midair as a vine shot out from his outstretched arm and wrapped around the banister. He hung there for a moment, trying to catch his breath as he began to process what had just happened. He slowly began to climb back up the vine to safety until an armored glove reached down and snatched his wrist, pulling him up the rest of the way. Face to face with a guard, Erik was tossed to the floor. 

“I ain’t sure what you’re up to miss, but we’re gonna ‘ave to take ya in for some questions.”

Erik grimaced as his hands were shackled and he was lead back downstairs. Derk still stood in the hall, against the shadows. As Erik was hauled past, he dropped his coat behind him. Luckily the guards didn’t notice, too concerned with getting Erik to the dungeons. He knew once they discovered his true identity the niceties would be out the window.

Erik was roughly tossed into an empty chair, dress catching on the rough wood back.

“Alright, tell us what you’re up to.”

After an agonizing few hours filled with defiance and some minor torture, Erik had given it all up. He’d told them his plan, but left Derk out of the confession. Hopefully he was able to make it out and stash it where they agreed until he got out of here. They discovered he was indeed not female, and went to fetch the clothes he’d hidden away behind a bookcase. At least he’d be able to rot in his own clothes.

_____________

Derk rushed to grab the dropped coat once the coast was clear, making for the exit as nonchalantly as he could. He made it all the way to the posh shops, finally leaning against a brick wall to take a breath. They’d taken Erik, and he had a feeling he wouldn’t be seeing the light of day anytime soon once they realized what he intended to steal. He pulled the orb out of the coat, looking at it with a pang of regret. He would have to hang on to it for now, selling it would be far too suspicious.

That problem ended up solving itself. Soon after the orb’s disappearance, a reward for its return was offered by the king. Derk brought the orb back under the pretense that he’d found it, and he was very handsomely rewarded. He used the money to open a shop for fine wares, coincidentally the very same shop he’d hid behind the night of their failed heist. 

He’d heard through castle gossip that Erik had been thrown into the deepest, darkest part of the dungeons, his poor old partner in crime. He felt infinitely guilty, so after racking his brain a bit for ideas he used the profits from his shop to bribe the guards, asking them to leave Erik alone. This would prove extremely useful for Erik’s eventual escape, but not before he met someone who would end up changing his life forever.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A HUGE thank you to LordGeovanni for their lovely comment earlier this week. You inspired me to pick this back up. This is for you.

Time in the dungeons seemed to pass slowly as Erik watched the plants crawl up his cell day by day, inch by inch. Thorny vines covered in black roses and other vivid, dark plants grew, and it looked more like he lived among a garden than a cell. Luckily the guards didn’t question it, or else they might have noticed the hole he was making in their routine of pruning the growing tendrils when they began to get out of control.

Up the stairs at the entrance to the dungeons, a boy was being escorted down. He was confused and frightened, things had turned on him so quickly. Why was he being called such vile names and getting locked away? The Luminary was supposed to be a symbol for good, but he’d quickly learned it was something he should have kept to himself. He wasn’t a monster.

Erik looked up beneath the hood draped over his bright hair, moss growing thick beneath his fingers as he felt a change in the air. Hendrik, along with four other guards escorted a boy down to the depths of the dungeons, to the cell right across from Erik’s. He caught a glimpse of him before they shoved him into the cell and slammed the door shut. How could someone with such an innocent face do something horrible enough to earn the forgotten treatment? Then again, Erik saw himself as quite the looker, and he was already in a cell. So maybe his people-judging skills were a little off.

Immediately after the guards left, Erik’s new neighbor began smashing pots and rattling the cell door like a caged animal. 

Erik let his head fall back against the wall and groaned. “Cut it out will you? Most people wait at least a few days before trashing the place.”

“S-sorry.”

The voice that arose from the other cell was timid and terrified. _A fresh one_, Erik thought to himself solemnly as he stood. This kid clearly didn’t belong down here. He rested his arms on the cell bars and looked across the room at his new friend. Despite the haircut, he was pretty cute. “So what are you in for? Most people don’t get thrown down here unless they did something pretty terrible.” 

“I’m not even sure myself. I came up to Heliodor because my mum said I was the Luminary, and…”

Erik’s eyes went wide as he interrupted. “Wait, the Luminary?!” The Seer’s words came back to him as he fell into quiet thought. Queen Anne’s lace bloomed on the vines around him as he deliberated, causing the boy to gasp lightly at the sight. 

“What a coincidence. The day I finally finish my escape hole outta here is the day you show up!” Erik motioned to the straw bedding on the floor with a smile. He turned at the sound of approaching footsteps down the hall. A few moments later a guard stopped in front of Erik’s cell with a bowl of something that looked food-adjacent. 

“Plant boy gets some gruel today!”

Erik stepped up to the cell door and faced the guard with a smirk. He went down easy with a swift blow to the gut. Keys grabbed, cells unlocked, and personal items returned, they stood at the edge of the hole Erik had spent months digging. He peered at the other boy from underneath his hood. “What’s your name by the way? Can’t just call you ‘Luminary’,” he chuckled.

“It’s Eleven, but you can call me El.” The brunet smiled sweetly, and Erik could feel the flowers blooming among his hair. Thank Yggdrasil he had the hood to hide it. 

“You got it, El.” Down they dove without a glance behind them.

Erik broke them out with much more trouble than he expected. It was quite the escapade between the collapsing sewers, dragons, and sneaking. It would have been, at least until they finally broke into daylight only to come up to a cliff’s edge. Erik looked over at El as he took off his hood, and peonies began blooming at his feet. “The name’s Erik by the way.”

And off they jumped, into their own adventure.

* * *

El noticed as they traveled that the flowers that seemingly bloomed at random were linked to Erik’s emotions. Roses bloomed initially when he talked about his old partner Derk, that withered and became anemones instead when they learned what happened to the Orb, and Derk’s new marital status.

As they moved across the world and met others willing to join the Luminary’s cause, El noticed the flowers Erik bloomed for their companions, too. Bright thorny-looking red flowers for Veronica, and soft green for Serena. Hibiscuses for Sylvando. Yet El’s were always peonies. It puzzled him to no end. He expected something bright and sunny, something that said ‘Luminary’. It set El at ease over time though, knowing that Erik saw them as equals. Everyone else made such a big deal about his ‘destiny’, but Erik was always there by his side, ready to back him up in battle or crack a joke at Veronica’s expense. It was refreshing.

Until Gondolia, where Erik sacrificed himself to let El run free. Erik hoped by the time he was strung up on the stage that El was far away, safe. Hopefully on a boat and already half a world away. He didn’t want him to come back and save him. The Luminary had to reach Yggdrasil, and coming back for him could very well risk that with the way that Jasper and his knights watched over him like hawks.

Thorns grew underneath his feet as he stood against the cool marble of the stage, wincing as Jasper growled in distaste. “You think this cesspool of a city could invest in some weed killer.” 

He flicked the bangs in front of his face with a scowl as he cut the thorny vines at the roots with the tip of his sword. He wrapped them over Erik’s still-burning chest, each breath now causing thorns to dig into his skin. Already painful breathing now stung a little more.

El came back for him. He realized it when he hit the ground after the ropes were cut and he stared up into El’s eyes. He’d never seen him this angry before. He glanced over at where Jasper kneeled on the ground, his breathing labored and ragged. Served him right.

They jumped onto Sylvando’s boat to escape, only narrowly getting away. After they were out to sea and finally out of danger, Erik excused himself to his new room below deck. He sat on the bed with his hands in his hair, and began to pick out roses. 

Roses hadn’t happened since Derk. Back when he fell for the goofy, oblivious man who ended up going straight in the end. His heart lurched at the sight of them as he ran his fingers over the soft petals before tossing them into the trash bin. He didn’t want to be disappointed by another unrequited love.

* * *

The roses continued to bloom every time Erik talked to or about El, usually in his hair. El took notice of the change, and finally mustered up the courage to ask him about it after Jade and Rab joined their group. Erik pulled El away from camp that night to explain, his nerves fraying. There was no point in lying.

Erik leaned back against a tree, his arms crossed over his chest. “Listen. I like you.” He rubbed at his neck, looking down.

“I like you too. You’re my best friend, Erik.”

He dropped his arms to his sides with a sigh, and finally looked up to meet El’s eyes. “No, no, I mean like, romantically.” Erik shook his head, covering his face in embarrassment. 

El looked at him in shock, his jaw slack. “I…you do? I was hoping, but- usually your flowers mean something, and the roses...I didn’t want to read into it. I thought you were thinking of a cute girl or something you saw back in Gondol-” El was rambling nervously, and Erik cut him off with a kiss. El relaxed into it with a happy sigh, a feeling of relief washing over him. The feelings really were mutual. 

Each morning after their confession El awoke loosely wrapped in vines. The first time was startling, and he tried to struggle out of it, but as time went on he realized it was a symbol of comfort. A nice reassurance that even in his sleep Erik cared deeply for him and wanted to keep him safe. It was more than a hug, it was a quiet promise.

El never outwardly asked about Erik’s power over nature. It seemed like it was something he wanted to leave in the past. Something he wanted to forget, like a curse. Either way, he didn’t pry.

Which made it all the worse when they stepped into Sniflheim. Thorny vines sprouted from Erik’s every step even though he seemed normal on the outside. Black roses grew in his hair to compliment the normal flowers that bloomed when he was around his friends, showing something upsetting was on his mind as they took the steps necessary to get the orb from the frozen castle. 

He stuck by the entrance after they liberated the town, his hood pulled over his head. What he didn’t tell the others when they caught up to him was about the sudden surge of thorny vines that exploded from him when he was finally alone. Thankfully they quickly disappeared after he calmed himself down, and before the others found him. His mind settled into a comfortable numbness as they ventured closer to the highlands and through from the snowy region.

The region where in a cave across the water the glint of a gold coin sat on an abandoned table, and just away from it, a girl with powers just like his made of solid gold. He hadn’t seen anything like it anywhere else he’d traveled over the past five years. He wished it wasn’t real; that she was just sitting there, waiting for him to come home. That she’d snidely ask him about where he’d been and what he’d gotten up to while he was gone. Her eyes shining in curiosity as he wove stories of his adventures with Derk, and now Eleven. Those eyes wouldn’t be shining anytime soon, unless you counted the shine of the sunlight hitting the statue she now was.

El came back to camp that night to find Erik’s hair completely blotted out by black roses and pink carnations. He put a hand on Erik’s shoulder in concern and gasped when he recoiled suddenly, almost stabbing El in his haze. It wasn’t like him to be this jumpy, at least not around El. Yet he didn’t pry. He trusted Erik would tell him in time.

The next morning Erik was still frazzled beyond belief, chewing on his lip as they continued their journey through the never-ending Snaerfelt. The closer they got to the highlands, the more the black roses fell away. Erik’s hair was soon filled with the usual crown of the party’s flowers again. It wasn’t long before he was back to himself, making snide remarks and laughing along with the rest of the group as they approached Arboria. They’d finally reached the last leg of their journey.

But then…Yggdrasil. El’s power was stolen, his body broken and tossed aside. And Yggdrasil fell. _Fell_.

Erik was sure El was dead as he looked over where he lay. He couldn’t even reach him. He could feel his consciousness slipping, totally exhausted from the pain. Pain from the useless battle against Jasper, but also heartbreak from thinking that the one he loved was dead. Just like her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A double-update! Cause that's just how we roll. :)

Erik opened his eyes to a blinding green light. He was absolutely certain he’d died and ended up in some sort of afterlife. He was floating- suspended by an other-worldly power. There was a soft, calming voice scratching at the edges of his mind, and he relaxed to let it seep in.

_My child...you have suffered a terrible fate. This is not what the gods have intended for you._

Erik felt his wounds slowly begin to disappear as he floated, but the inside of his head started to burn. He tried to scream, but no sound came.

_You have already lost so much...but I am afraid you must lose a bit more._

* * *

Erik found himself on a deserted beach, his head pounding. His chest seized as he slowly realized he had no recognition of anything. He had no idea where he was, how he’d gotten there, or why he was there in the first place. He couldn’t even recall his own name. Panic bled throughout his body, and thorn covered vines dotted with withered, black roses lashed out from him, kicking sand up into the air. His clothes soaked and torn to shreds, Erik slowly got to his feet. 

He spotted a person at the edge of the beach, staring back at him in horror after witnessing his ability. Erik opened his mouth to call out to them, to explain that he needed help, but nothing came out. He tried waving his arms frantically to communicate, but this only caused the bystander to turn and run away. Erik slumped back down onto the sand with his head in his hands. He was completely lost and confused, and he couldn’t even ask for help. The vines reappeared and curled around him protectively as he mourned that which he hadn’t even fully realized he’d lost.

* * *

The person that spotted him on the beach earlier came back with friends. Erik saw the faint light from atop the hill, and as the crowd of angry and frightened townsfolk descended toward the beach he realized he was in trouble. He scooted back until the sand turned damp, and he cast a nervous glance back over to where the crowd had amassed at the edge of the beach. Their leader stepped forward with both a torch and sword blazing. He glared at Erik with a scowl.

“Foul beast! You must leave this place, or we will be forced to kill you.”

Erik recoiled, his foot splashing into the shallow surf. He wasn’t a monster, why were they yelling at him like he was one?! The townsfolk were well-armed with torches and weapons alike, and despite Erik’s recent lapse in memory, he knew they’d do major damage if they got too close. He didn’t want to fight, but he wasn't exactly being given another choice cornered as he was. He clenched his fists against his side, and a crippling headache began to tear its way through his skull.

He fell to his knees helplessly, one arm extended in a silent plea to come no further. But he was soon surrounded, fear in his eyes as the weapons aimed at him gleamed in the torchlight. His shoulders slumped in defeat. If he’d woken up on this beach to die, so be it. His existence was cruel enough as it was. 

Erik turned his head away into the crook of his arm to shield himself, but not before someone managed to catch him across the face with something very sharp. His left hand reflexively flew up to cover the left side of his face as a warm, sticky red began to drip down his cheek. He staggered back, panic surging alongside searing pain. Before he could make a move, a familiar voice crept its way into his head.

_My child, you must run. You are not meant to die here. The Luminary. He needs you._

The who? Someone needed him? Erik didn’t understand in the slightest, but the voice in addition to his fresh, stinging wound sparked something inside of him. Suddenly a fire raged through his veins, a burning desperation to get as far away from this place as he could. His irises faded away and were replaced by a glowing red. A heat exploded from his chest as thorn covered branches grew from his arms, and whips made of tightly-wound vines came from his back. The group that surrounded him was thrown back in all directions, their weapons dropped and thrown as their cries of shock and surprise rang out into the night air.

Hurting these people didn’t feel quite right, but after what they'd done to him- how they'd cornered him, he hoped at least some of them got what they deserved. Maybe he was a monster, but he wasn't dangerous. Not until provoked.

Once he had a clear opening, Erik broke away from the beach and ran until his chest felt like it was going to burst. His left eye had gone completely blind, and every wisp of the cool breeze stung the still-fresh wound. After his adrenaline faded and his energy was spent, he fell to his knees and looked out at the wasteland he'd ended up in. There wasn’t much, only craggy rocks, a rushing stream, and a few curious monsters wandering about. He caught a glimpse of blue fur before totally collapsing on the ground, exhaustion taking over as his eyes fell shut.

* * *

Erik had no idea how much time had passed when he finally woke. As his hindered vision slowly came into focus, he noticed he was surrounded by a multitude of plants. So many plants that he could no longer see the stream he’d collapsed near. It was almost as if an entire forest had sprung up over the course of his unconsciousness. As Erik gently sat up, he noticed a soft bed of moss underneath him. He carefully folded his sore legs underneath him and held his head as the fogginess of what had happened slowly cleared.

The memories from the past day slowly began to creep back, causing Erik to gingerly reach up and touch the cut on his face. The blood was dried and caked with dirt, and it hurt to try and open his eye. Without prompting, a fresh banana leaf sprung from his palm. He sat and stared at it for a moment before he began to bend and twist it into shape, fashioning a rudimentary eyepatch. Once it was finished he slipped it on over his head and adjusted it over his hair. It wasn’t the best, but it would have to do for now.

Once his injury was taken care of for the moment, Erik sat back and took the chance to take in the forest surrounding him. Tall, sweeping willow trees created curtains to hide him away from the cruel outside world. The people he’d encountered on the beach hadn’t even given him a chance to explain before he’d been deemed a threat and attacked. Not that he really had an explanation, but it still hurt all the same. He looked down at his hands and clenched them into fists. Maybe he really was a monster. 

Whatever he was, when his stomach spoke up in protest he decided he needed something to eat. Before he could try to stand, something rustling in the underbrush caused him to scramble backwards. A small, lean wolf nosed its way out from the bushes, and cautiously watched him from a distance. Erik’s nerves flared. He couldn’t speak much of anything, especially wolf, but it seemed more curious than aggressive as its eyes followed his every movement. He carefully held out his hand in offering, and the wolf circled its way around the clearing before it approached him. It nudged at Erik’s hand like it wanted to be petted, and he gently placed it on the wolf’s head. As soon as his skin touched fur, there was a voice in his head. 

_We survived. But you are not yourself._

Erik pulled his hand back in shock. What in Yggdrasil’s name was-?

_We have something important to do, although you don’t remember. Stay here until you’ve fully recovered. You’re safe here. But when the time comes, we need to find him._

_“Who is ‘him’? And we? Who are you?”_ As the questions popped up in Erik’s mind he heard them spoken aloud in his head as well. Was that his voice? The more he thought about it, the more questions he had. He was the wolf? The wolf was him? He slapped his hand to his forehead as a dull ache bloomed in his temples.

_Ele-_

More pain, but this time it was sudden and stabbing. The voice took a steady breath. 

_The Luminary. He’s alive, and once you’re ready you need to find him. He’ll know what to do._

The Luminary. The word clung to the edges of Erik’s memory. It was something he should know. Someone. Someone important.

He nodded to the wolf and moved to get up, making his way through the foliage and over to the stream. A little wobbly with the change in vision, Erik slowly crouched down at the shore and dunked his hands into the cold water. He gingerly reached up and under his makeshift bandage to clean around the cut, wincing as soon as the water touched the raw skin. Leaning closer on his knees, he removed the bandage before ducking down to plunge the rest of his head underwater. He combed his fingers through his tangled hair and tugged at the knots, doing his best to wash out anything that had taken residence there while he’d slept. Taking care not to stand up too fast, he discarded the tattered remains of his clothing and waded out into the water until he was waist-deep. He scrubbed the dirt, sand, and sweat, away from his skin, and dove under the water when he felt sufficiently clean.

The wolf watched him from the shore, ever-present. He tilted his head to the side and looked at his human form as a feeling of loss washed over him. He still wasn’t sure what exactly had happened between the fall and waking up in the woods, but from what he could put together he’d been split. His body remained as it was aside from the wound he’d managed to collect between the fall and ending up here. Split, battered, and confused, it didn’t matter. Once he found Eleven he’d be back to normal.

As Erik staggered back out onto dry land, a pair of shorts made of banana palms began to weave around his hips, down to his knees. A crown of wildflowers sprouted along his hairline, as well as across his shorts in various colors, shapes, and sizes. A cape of moss loosely wove its way around his neck and down his back, more wildflowers popping into place. 

He looked like a forest spirit; a deity emerging from the waters to take his place among the celestial. 

Over the next month Erik made the forest his own. Strong oak trees sprouted from his newfound confidence. Magnolia and plumeria dotted the ground, a materialization of his gratitude to Gova for everything she’d given him. Erik was happy in his new home. He was at one with the forest and all of the delicate things that dwelled within it. He felt safe. He held the power here, and no one would be able to hurt him again.

* * *

Eleven walked through the gates of the Academie with Hendrik, Rab, and Sylvando in tow. Luckily it looked like the school hadn’t suffered any damage from Yggdrasil’s fall. It was a much needed relief with what they’d seen already on their travels through a changed Erdrea. The fall hadn’t spared many, it seemed. 

They checked in with the students and the headmaster, asking if anything was amiss. The headmaster mentioned a worrying being that dwelled in the newly flourishing forest up in the Eyrie that had given the locals a bit of a fright. Monsters had begun popping up all over, taking over towns and terrorizing travelers alike, so news that something had taken up residence in the Eyrie wasn’t too surprising. Word of a new forest was odd, though. The changed climate hadn’t been the best for supporting new life, that was for certain.

The group departed first thing the next morning and began to make their way up the treacherous mountainside. After a harrowing climb and a short rest, they eventually found the new and very mysterious forest. Eleven’s hand twitched on the hilt of his sword as they drew closer to the treeline. Whatever monster was hiding away in there, they’d be ready for.


End file.
